Transparent conductors are widely used in the flat-panel display industry to form electrodes that are used to electrically switch light-emitting or light-transmitting properties of a display pixel, for example in liquid crystal or organic light-emitting diode displays. Transparent conductive electrodes are also used in touch screens in conjunction with displays. In such applications, the transparency and conductivity of the transparent electrodes are important attributes. In general, it is desired that transparent conductors have a high transparency (for example, greater than 90% in the visible spectrum) and a low electrical resistivity (for example, less than 10 ohms/square).
Transparent conductive metal oxides are well known in the display and touch-screen industries and have a number of disadvantages, including limited transparency and conductivity and a tendency to crack under mechanical or environmental stress. Typical prior-art conductive electrode materials include conductive metal oxides such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or very thin layers of metal, for example silver or aluminum or metal alloys including silver or aluminum. These materials are coated, for example, by sputtering or vapor deposition, and are patterned on display or touch-screen substrates, such as glass. For example, the use of transparent conductive oxides to form arrays of touch sensors on one side of a substrate is taught in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0099805 entitled “Method of Fabricating Capacitive Touch-Screen Panel”.
Transparent conductive metal oxides are increasingly expensive and relatively costly to deposit and pattern. Moreover, the substrate materials are limited by the electrode material deposition process (e.g. sputtering) and the current-carrying capacity of such electrodes is limited, thereby limiting the amount of power that is supplied to the pixel elements. Although thicker layers of metal oxides or metals increase conductivity, they also reduce the transparency of the electrodes.
Transparent electrodes including very fine patterns of conductive elements, such as metal wires or conductive traces are known. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0007011 teaches a capacitive touch screen with a mesh electrode, as do U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0026664, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0328248, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, fine conductor patterns are made by one of several processes, including laser-cured masking, inkjet printing, gravure printing, micro-replication, and micro-contact printing. In particular, micro-replication is used to form micro-conductors formed in micro-replicated channels. The transparent micro-wire electrodes include micro-wires between 0.5μ and 4μ wide and a transparency of between approximately 86% and 96%.
Conductive micro-wires are formed in micro-channels embossed in a substrate, for example as taught in CN102063951, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As discussed in CN102063951, a pattern of micro-channels are formed in a substrate using an embossing technique. Embossing methods are generally known in the prior art and typically include coating a curable liquid, such as a polymer, onto a rigid substrate. A pattern of micro-channels is embossed (impressed) onto the polymer layer by a master having an inverted pattern of structures formed on its surface. The polymer is then cured. A conductive ink is coated over the substrate and into the micro-channels, the excess conductive ink between micro-channels is removed, for example by mechanical buffing, patterned chemical electrolysis, or patterned chemical corrosion. The conductive ink in the micro-channels is cured, for example by heating. In an alternative method described in CN102063951, a photosensitive layer, chemical plating, or sputtering is used to pattern conductors, for example using patterned radiation exposure or physical masks. Unwanted material (e.g. photosensitive resist) is removed, followed by electro-deposition of metallic ions in a bath.
Capacitive touch screen devices are constructed by locating electrodes on either side of a dielectric layer. In another design, electrodes are located on the same side of a substrate layer. U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,486 discloses a touch screen assembly and method of manufacturing thereof that includes a single layer of conductive material. The conductive material is configured to include a horizontal pattern and a vertical pattern of electrodes, with one of the patterns having gaps between the electrodes, such that the electrodes in the horizontal pattern do not come into direct contact with electrodes in the vertical pattern. To provide a connection between the electrodes separated by gaps in the interrupted pattern, an insulating material is placed onto the gaps over the uninterrupted pattern, and a printable and electrically conductive connector is positioned over the insulating material and functions to couple at least two electrodes together. In one embodiment, the conductive connector includes carbon nanotubes.
There is a need, however, for further improvements in conductivity, transparency, connectivity, and manufacturability for micro-wire transparent electrodes and touch screens.